<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light on Your Feet by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291920">Light on Your Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru sees a couple dancing on tv and wants to try it with Kyo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light on Your Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fanfic last year, a lot of my kyoru fics I have been posting here have been from last year and this year. Anyway, I got this idea of them dancing, not even really "dancing" but trying to, just to have a bit of fluffiness between my favorite Furuba pair. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been watching tv. A couple was dancing on screen. She watched, curious, as they moved together. An idea popped into her head.</p><p>She wondered if he'd go for it. Maybe. He had said to her once that she should be more selfish sometimes. No one was home tonight except Kyo and herself. </p><p>She stands up, turning off the tv. She walks upstairs, approaching Kyo's door. Her hand lifts to gently knock.</p><p>He appears a second later, looking slightly concerned.</p><p>"Tohru?" He asks.</p><p>"Kyo-Kun... may I come in?" She smiles, hopeful.</p><p>His face becomes red and he steps aside.<br/>She enters his room, taking in the softness of the single lamp he has on. The blanket covering his bedroom mirror. The balcony outside. </p><p>"So... is something wrong? " He inquires of her.</p><p>Tohru turns to look at him, shaking her head. She feels nervous. "N-No. I was watching tv... and there was a couple dancing... I was wondering if.. we could try?"</p><p>Kyo stands there, stunned by her request. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but this wasn't it.</p><p>" I-I mean! We don't have too... I just..." Tohru nervously claps her hands together.</p><p>He snaps out his daze, stepping closer to her. "No.. it's just... I'm not much of a dancer... "</p><p>"But... I've seen the way you move when you do Martial Arts. You've very light on your feet. " Tohru says.</p><p>He blushes at her words, taking her hands with his own. He doesn't know where to start but they gently sway. </p><p>A frustrated look flashes in his eyes, knowing he isn't doing it right and about to say it but Tohru steps closer, the gap between them lessened.</p><p>"It's okay." She whispers.</p><p>The look is replaced with a soft smile, as they continue to move.<br/>He turns her and they begin a bit of a "dance". It isn't as professional or choreograph as what she saw on the television but with his hand on her waist and be as close they could be was making her head spin. The room around them seem to fade away, it was her and Kyo dancing together. She pinned to be even closer. </p><p>But then he stopped suddenly.</p><p>"Kyo-Kun?"</p><p>He lets go of her waist, stepping away. "I said it before, I'm not much of a dancer. "</p><p>“ You don't have to be! " Tohru closes her gap again, taking his hand and placing it back on her waist.</p><p>She looks up at him, noticing their faces are closer than before. She blushes but doesn't pull away. His face mirrors her own in its pinkness however they remain close. They begin to sway again just as before.</p><p>" I don't want to mess this up" Kyo admits.</p><p>" You aren't.." Tohru reassurances, placing her hand upon his chest. His heart was beating rapidly under her fingers. He spins her, for fun, a smile blossoming on his face. Tohru smiles too. Then he dips her low, a shining affectionate look in his eyes. It makes Tohru’s breath hitch and she gazes up at him in wonder. He seems to pause as well. </p><p>" Tohru..." Kyo says softly, lowering his head downward.<br/>Tohru raises herself up to meet him halfway, their lips briefly meeting. Then again, and again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>